Diary of A Cheerio
by NoelleAmoura
Summary: A look at Brittany's diary and the drama that goes on with being a Cheerio, being in glee club, being friends with Santana, and going to McKinley High School. M in later chapters. R&R. Mentions of Brittana/Other couples.
1. Chapter 1

****

**So this is my new chapterfic that I'm gonna start, since Somebody To Love is almost over. D: But this is kind of different. It'll be kinda like a bunch of diary entries, but then I'll probably add a little story to the last half of the chapter. So let's see how this goes. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Glee, or these characters. They belong to Fox. All I have is this fanfic idea.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really sleepy today after taking my meds. I seriously think I slept through four whole periods. Or maybe that was just a dream. I'm still not too sure. Today was also Cheerios! tryouts. I was sleepy during those, too. I just hope I make it. 'Cause if I do, that will be three years in a row. Right? Three comes after two? I don't really remember. Counting makes me sleepier._

_Oh, yeah. Three years. It's like that Britney Spears song, 3. It goes 'One, two, three. Peter, Paul and Mary.' So yeah. Three years._

_Ha. I should start counting using people's names. So it would be Mary years. One more than Paul, and two more than Peter._

_Or wait...then would it be Peter more than Paul, and Paul more than Peter?_

_I don't know. Now I'm confused._

_Haha Paul. That's a person's name._

_But anyway, I really do hope that I make it. Even though Coach Sylvester can be a butt-head._

_My mom told my sister that butt-head isn't a nice thing to say. But I'm like, well you can't always be nice. Sometimes you have to be...not nice._

_Then she said that being not nice is being mean. And I don't want to be mean. _

_People say that San is mean. But I don't think so. I mean, she's nice to me. I've only ever seen her be mean to Rachel. And Finn. And Mr. Schuester. And Quinn, and Puck. And that Asian girl in glee club. I think her name is Teenie._

_You know something diary? You're a really good listener. You don't interrupt me, or yell at me, or fall asleep when I'm telling a story. _

_Do you ever sleep, diary? I think you do. I think you secretly sleep when I shut you._

_Ha. I just shut you for like, twelve seconds. So was that a nap? Or is twelve seconds actually like, eighty-seven seconds in diary time? __How long do you have to be asleep in order for it to be considered a nap?_

_So many questions, diary. Life shouldn't be so full of questions._

_Well anyway, I think I'm going to go call Doctor Cawkwell, because my hand hurts after talking to you. Hmm. Strange._

_Love,_

_Brittany S. Pierce  
xoxo_

_PS. Cawkwell sounds like Cock-ball. Haha._

_PPS. Isn't a cock a type of bird? Like a female rooster or something? I don't know, diary. So many questions, and Google can only answer so many of them._

**][**

Brittany shut her locker. She liked to shut it carefully and gently, and not forcefully and violently like other kids at McKinely liked to. She wanted her locker to know that she respected it, so she could get respect back. Also, the slamming noise scared her.

She reset the lock by giving the dial a quick twist, then, with her duffel bag hung over her shoulder, made her way to the gymnasium. It was 2:30 and after school, and, like many other girls walking in the same direction, she was trying out for the Cheerios!

Brittany had made the squad for the first time her freshman year, three years ago. Now, being a junior, she was hoping to make varsity again so she could be co-captain. Then that way, when she made varsity next year, she could be captain. And everyone knew that being captain of the Cheerios! put you on top. Brittany liked being on top. Well, from what she knew. She liked being on top of the jungle gym when she went to the playground with her little sister.

She pushed the metal bar on the red door and was instantly met with the sunshine pouring in from the row of windows bordering all the way around the large gym. The floor was shiny and had the McKinely High logo in the middle circle, and the word McKinely at each end of the floor, right where the soft mats on the wall met the hardwood. She followed the rest of the girls to the bleachers and climbed up to the third row. Everyone sat in class order; so the freshman were on the floor, then the sophomores one row up, then the juniors, then the seniors. She allowed her blue eyes to scan over the heads of the row, trying to spot one person specifically.

Brittany spotted her and she seemed to spot Brittany at the exact same time, because she jumped up out of her seat in the middle of the row.

"B!" She called out, waving at her. Brittany gripped the strap on her bag.

"San!" She crawled over the laps of the girls, all the way to the middle, where Santana Lopez moved her bag from next to her on the bleachers to the floor in front of her. Brittany deshouldered her bag and set it down next to Santana's, before sitting down next to her. Santana sat down with her.

"I can't believe some of these girls trying out." The brunette whispered to her as she looked over the freshman and sophomores. "Like look at that fugly mofo." She said, pointing her long, tan finger at a freshman. Brittany's eyes followed the invisible line to the girl.

"Could be worse." She said simply, and Santana scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder what she looked like before the nose-job."

Brittany pressed her lips together. She was used to Santana's sardonic humor, the way she made fun of people and was constantly judging others. And in some ways, it was kind of funny. Santana always had a comeback, always got the last word, always got up in peoples' faces. She didn't mind being called a bitch at all. In fact, she found it somewhat amusing. And Brittany liked the fact that Santana always stuck up for her. She liked that she was the only person that was able to the soft side of the Latina.

The red doors swung open loudly, causing Brittany to jump. Santana put her hand on the blonde's knee, calming her. Coach Sylvester, in her red tracksuit, walked in, a megaphone in hand. She stood in the center circle on the court, taking a minute to look over all her future cheerleaders. She brought the megaphone up to her lips and clicked the button. It made a loud screeching noise, causing almost all the girls to cringe. Brittany plugged her ears and leaned into Santana.

"Hello ladies." She began. She stood with her feet shoulder-width apart and her free hand behind her back. "As I look over this year's batch of disgusting, wanna-be Cheerios!, I see a few of you who have potential. I also see a handful of you sophomores who didn't make it last year and that, for some reason, makes you think you'll make it this year. Then, there's the rest of you, who are just horrifying to look at."

As Coach Sylvester went on and on with her talk into the megaphone, Brittany seemed to grow used to her loud voice resonating throughtout the gym, and she closed her eyes. Santana's thumb stroking her knee through her jeans didn't seem to help keep her awake, either. So before long, the blonde was out. Her head bobbed and landed on the brunette's shoulder. Santana used her elbow to jab Brittany in the ribs to awaken her.

"Brit, stay awake." She whispered. Brittany rubbed her eyes with her fists, but just snuggled closer to Santana's side.

"But San, my eyes are heavy."

"B, you mean your _eyelids _are heavy," She corrected, her right hand moving from Brittany's knee to around her waist. "But you gotta stay awake. If Coach sees you sleeping she'll cut you, no doubt."

Brittany seemed to pull off of Santana, but the Latina's arm stayed wrapped around her small waist.

An hour later, Coach finally began to wrap up her talk.

"...And so, I managed to escape the fire that the Chinese had caused, and saved that little pig's life, who later went on to become known as Wilbur in the movie _Charlotte's Web._" The girls around the gym didn't understand, and no one dared to try to ask a question or correct her, so they all nodded.

"..Dismissed. Now go wash off that horrible smell of failure. I'm talking to you, freshmen." She lowered her megaphone and turned on her heel to leave the gym. When the door finally clicked shut, the room breathed, and everyone all started talking. Brittany blinked, obviously confused. Santana just grabbed her bag and rose out of her seat.

"San, can you help me with my Spanish homework?" Brittany asked, picking up her own bag. She followed Santana out of the row, down the stairs leading all the way up the bleachers, and out of the gym.

"Uh I guess," Santana said. "But you'll have to learn how to do it yourself eventually, or you'll never pass that class."

Brittany nodded and took a few long steps to catch up with Santana. She looked up at Brittany, who looked at her and smiled, before hooking together their pinkies. Their arms swung lightly as they walked in perfect harmony.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Here's chapter 2! :D Hope you like it. :) And be sure to keep an eye on Somebody To Love, because I'll be posting the ending soon. **

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. So.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today in English, we had to write a report. I only had half the class to write mine, because the first twenty minutes I was looking up the definition of report. _

_But we had to write about our first friend using sensory images. I had to look up those words too. Mr. Robertson said that imaginary friends didn't count, and neither did unicorns and leprachauns, since they were like the same thing as imaginary. (Little does he know that I've actually seen a leprachaun, that one time at the carnival. My mom said it was just a kid wearing a green shirt. But he had a pot of gold.)_

_So since none of those counted, I decided to write about Santana. Because she was my first friend, after all. I don't think I was her first friend. I think she was friends with that little red-haired girl first. Or she hated that girl, I can't remember._

_These pills give me a hard time when I'm trying to remember. _

_But anyway, I turned it in, and I actually got a C. Which made me happy, so I kissed my teacher. Then I got a detention and a D. Then I was sad._

_But I'm happy now though, because my mom is taking me to Chuck E. Cheese. Well, she's taking my sister. I'm going to hide in the trunk. _

_Love,_

_Brittany S. Pierce  
xoxo_

**][**

Brittany had started school late. She was actually six when she started kindergarten, because she made her mom keep her home the first year since she was afraid of the bus swallowing her.

So she was the oldest in her kindergarten class, which meant that she should actually be a senior now.

She was also tall for a six year old, even taller than the kids she was supposed to be in school with. This obviously caused problems since the beginning.

The first day of school, she had been listening to the other kids' remarks all day. At nap time, she had to sleep sitting up because there wasn't enough room on the floor for her long legs. At snack time, she had to sit on the floor because all the chairs were too small for her. Kids immediately began calling her things like Bigfoot, Daddy Long Legs, and Beanpole. She didn't like it, and it hurt her feelings, but she didn't say anything because she was already an outcast, and she didn't want to get more ridicule. So she just acted like it was nothing.

But when recess came around, she was sitting on the swings awkwardly, since the seat was very low to the ground so children's feet could touch the mulch, when a group of girls came up to her.

"Hey Bigfoot!" One of them had shouted at her. Brittany looked up at her shyly from behind her blonde bangs. She kept her head down.

"Hey, Big Ugly Giant, she's talking to you." Another said. She had her hands on her hips.

"You're on my swing." The first girl said. Brittany dug her toe in the dirt.

"But there's...like four other swings." Brittany said quietly. One girl covered her mouth with her hand.

"I don't care. That's _my _swing, and its not for ugly people." The girls all giggled.

"Then why do you use it?" Brittany said quietly. The girls' eyes widened.

"What?" The mean girl said, stepping closer to Brittany. "What?" Brittany didn't repeat herself.

"I'm going to tell on you!" The girl said, her hand shooting high in the air. Brittany shrugged. Finally, the girl's hand went unnoticed by the teachers, and she decided to solve the problem herself. She walked behind Brittany and with a forceful shove, pushed her clear off of the swing and onto the muddy mulch. Brittany's knee landed right on a piece of wood and she felt a pain shoot through her.

"Now stay off my swing, you freak!" The girl said afterwards, and walked off with her friends, who all kicked a few pieces of mulch at Brittany. She stayed on the ground, hot tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She heard footsteps behind her and, thinking it was going to be the mean girls again, ducked her head down. She felt a small hand wrap around her wrist and pull.

"No...just go away." She said, the words coming out muffled from her crying.

"Come on, get up." She heard a girl say, and she sniffled. She shook her head.

"Come on! Get up!" She heard again, this time with more struggle in the girl's voice. She felt another hand wrap around her wrist and tug her harder this time.

"No!" Brittany yelled. The grip around her wrist was getting tighter and tighter, and the tug was getting stronger and stronger. Finally, Brittany gave up and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

She brushed the mulch off of herself, and finally wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She kept her head down still, and allowed her eyes to search in front of her for the force that had pulled her up. Standing just a few feet in front of her was a small, tan girl. She was looking right at Brittany.

"Ew, you're all dirty." The girl said, scrunching up her face. Brittany sniffled.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked, casting her glance away from the girl. The girl snorted.

"No...do you want me to?"

Brittany shook her head quickly. She awkwardly shoved her hands in her pockets. The girl rubbed her hands on her jeans, before holding out her left hand. Brittany looked at her again.

"What is that for?" She asked, looking to the girl's outstretched arm. The girl looked at it too, before looking back up at Brittany.

"It's a handshake. My daddy does them all the time with new business guys that he meets." She wiggled her fingers. Brittany bit her lip.

"So...what do I do?" She asked, lifting her chin up more. She was obviously taller than this girl, but the girl was darker than she was, and she also had thicker and darker hair. Brittany had never seen hair curl like that before.

"You shake it, silly." She said, grabbing Brittany's hand in her own. She moved their arms up and down forcefully, and released the blonde's hand.

"Oh." Said Brittany, her long arm falling back down to her side. The girl swung her arms back and forth.

"I'm Santana Carmen Lopez." The girl said now, smiling at Brittany. She was the first girl who wasn't a teacher to smile at Brittany this whole time. Brittany's lips curled up into a smile that matched Santana's.

"I'm Brittany." She said.

"Brittany what?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce." She replied. Santana giggled, and Brittany's face fell. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you're pretty." She said, diigging the toe of her shoe into the dirt.

Brittany was shocked. She almost didn't know what that word meant. "Really?" Santana nodded.

"Yeah. You're so tall, I bet you can reach the cookie jar no problem." She said. "I'm too short."

Brittany beamed. No one had ever said she was pretty before. Except for her parents, but that didn't count. They had to say that. "You really think so?" Santana nodded vigorously, and Brittany smiled again.

"I like you." She said quickly, pulling the girl into a hug. Santana shuffled a little, before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around Brittany so they were almost the same height.

"I like you too."


End file.
